fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tempora
Tempora is one of the four main characters of "Another World's Guidance". She is an adventurer of the Adventuring Party, 3rd person to live in Sen's house, and the self-proclaimed Goddess of Space and Time. She claims to be a primordial being made out of space and time itself binded together only by the cloth and false skin she bears and watching over the multiverse as an observer and due to some incident she was brought into the setting by an outside force. However, noone seems to believe her, much to her chagrin. Despite her shaky claims, she has displayed incredible power throughout the adventures, such as the manipulation of time, space, and magic. She was first found in a cave, refusing to leave because she has a major fear of rats that were crowding the entrance. The party needed to save her by defeating all of the rats, after that she introduced herself as the Goddess of Space-Time (which no one believed) and joined the party as gratitude and to get back to her world. (though she claimed she joined out of pity) Appearance Tempora is a mildly attractive young Caucasian woman of average height. She has long smooth blue hair and darker blue eyes, however her eyes can change to glow if she happens to feel like it. The 'fake skin' she wears has been noted to look incredibly smooth and glowy, and she wears a sparkling white dress that shows her shoulders nearly everywhere she goes. She also wears black heels and long white socks on her feet. On the left side of her hair, she wears a clock-shaped pin which is even capable of showing the current time of the day. Personality Tempora is highly egotistical girl, due to her claims of being the 'Goddess of Space and Time' she sees herself as superior to other members of the party and will usually try talking for them, using her claims and 'status' to try and sway the other person into believing them easily. However this doesn't work and she's usually treated as a joke or completely ignored instead. Due to the unfortunate circumstances in which she met the party, no one really takes her claims and words with 100% certainty, she's mostly taken as a funny joke machine to the rest of the cast and not much else. This has been the downfall of the party for a few occasions, and Tempora's not above gloating in this situation. Though her gloating hasn't improved her relationship with the party by all too much, and people still take every word that she spouts out of her mouth with a grain of salt. Tempora is a big example of "All bark and no bite", whenever she doesn't get her way in many situation whether be it in adventuring or menial situations, she has a habit of threatening the opponent with massive and powerful spells and magic to attempt to intimidate them or make it so they give her what she wants. Sometimes it works, however if the opponent has enough courage to call her out on her bluff, she usually either just storms away or awkwardly backs off the threat in fear, either because she isn't completely willing to do the action or can't do it at all. This has lead to many either awkward or poor situations for the group. She'd also be rather willing to take on complicated tasks by herself, ending up with her failing miserably and begrudgingly requiring assistance or her to keep persisting until she physically can't move anymore. However, if there's one thing she's willing to ask anyone for help for without hesitation. It's when she's dealing with her greatest fear of rats, as she refuses to touch them, get anywhere near them, or even use her magic on them. Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 8-C, possibly 7-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Competent Sword and Staff User, Magic, Durability Negation, Enhanced Senses, Status Effect Inducement, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with ghosts and spirits), Body Control (Can manipulate the color of her eyes and hair if she wishes), Flight (By chanting a spell, she is able to fly for two minutes), Healing (Is capable of using her magic to heal wounds from large cuts to missing limbs), Weapon Manipulation (Can create her staff on a whim), Energy Projection (Can fire beams of energy from her hands and staff) Regeneration (Low-Mid; Capable of regenerating lost limbs and repaired a hole in her chest), Possibly Non-Corporeal (Claims to be an entity made out of the fabric of space and time itself binded to a human body, however she hasn't displayed these traits completely), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Time Manipulation (Can speed up, slow down, and stop time to her wishes, claims to have complete control over the fabric of time itself), Spatial Manipulation (Can add, remove, or cut through space itself. She claims space is just a mere material for her), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing invisible entities that others are unable to see), Electricity Manipulation (Can change electric currents and induce electric shocks into other people), Light Manipulation (Can emit a glowing light from her hands that can light up dark areas), Purification (Can remove status effects from allies and herself by chanting a spell), Astral Projection (Can project herself into areas where she wouldn't be able to normally reach. However she can't interact with anything in this form), Petrification (Can transform enemies into stone with a spell), Water Manipulation (Can change water currents and raise water levels causing floods), Power Nullification (Can strip away elemental powers and statistics enhancing abilities by chanting a spell and pointing her staff), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can increase the speed, strength, and durability of her allies by chanting a spell and can do the opposite for enemies), Mind and Soul Reading (Can read the thoughts of one's mind and soul, however this is very obvious and requires her to chant a spell), Invisibility (Can turn invisible by chanting one of her spells), Air Manipulation (Can send blasts of air through the wind by pointing her staff), Life Manipulation (Can cause plants to grow faster, cause animals to live healthier, etc. by chanting some spells), Sleep Manipulation (Can force an enemy to sleep by chanting a spell), Animal Manipulation (Can control nearby animals by chanting a spell), Curse Manipulation (Can curse an opponent, causing them to suffer from a variety of effects), Poison Manipulation (Curses can cause an opponent to feel poisoned and sick), Death Manipulation (Can very rarely cause instant death with her curses), Perception Manipulation (Can cause an opponent to go blind temporarily by chanting a spell), Duplication (Can duplicate small objects, like teacups or forks), Fragrance Manipulation (One of her spells can cause an incredibly bad smell to cross the area), Mind Manipulation (Can cause an opponent to feel dizzy or lose their sense of direction by chanting a spell), Portal Creation (Can create portals to places she's familiar with by chanting a spell), Sealing (Can seal away threats. However sealing away threats on her level require an excess amount of magical energy to be used), Resistance to Petrification (Broke out easily after being turned into stone), Biological Manipulation (After being hit with a spell that alters the skin and body, she was completely unaffected. She claims this was because she was made out of space-time), Mind Manipulation (Can completely bar hers and others mind from mental interference, this worked on a wizard who mind controlled a small fortress), Corruption (Type 3; Was unaffected by the presence of an artifact that slowly corrupts people who gaze at it), and Death Manipulation (Instant death spells failed to work on her due to a spell she cast early in her life) Attack Potency: At least Building level (All members of the party are capable of fighting monsters that are comparable in size to buildings), possibly City level (She claimed that cities are mere piles of rocks compared to her power and was willing to demonstrate it before being stopped. She's also claimed that her powers are superior to an erupting volcano's total power) Speed: Supersonic (All party members are capable of dodging crossbow bolts a few tens of centimeters away from their faces) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class, possibly City Class Durability: At least Building level, possibly City level (Regularly takes beatings from monsters comparable to the party and can survive powerful attacks from other adventurers) Stamina: Very high Range: Hundreds of meters with spells Standard Equipment: Her staff Intelligence: Average (Despite being a joke to most of the party, she isn't dumb and is able to figure out puzzles and make logical deductions, even though they rarely get taken seriously) Weaknesses: Very egotistical and has a major fear of rats. Can be very careless at times. All magic requires enough energy and running out of it will cause spells to malfunction and work not as intended. However, due to being a mage Tempora has massive amounts of magical energy stored up so she's able to use many spells at once. Most of her spells require very obvious chanting in order to be cast, sans space and time manipulation. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Healing:' With a word, she's capable of healing many wounds her allies have, from stab wounds to lost limbs. However she cannot heal those who are already dead and extreme wounds like decapitation. *'Energy Blasts:' Tempora's main form of attack sans her space and time manipulation. She's capable of firing powerful energy beams from her hands and even more powerful energy beams from her staff. Which can cause varying amounts of destruction depending on the potency. *'Spatial Magic:' Tempora is capable of changing space as she pleases, such as ripping holes through space to travel faster or decreasing/increasing the distance between herself and an enemy for various purposes. Usually used in conjunction alongside her Time Magic. *'Time Magic:' Tempora can manipulate time as she wants, she can increase time to make certain things go faster or slow down time to make enemies move slower. She's also capable of stopping time completely but that requires a larger magical energy output than any other form of time manipulation. Usually used in conjunction alongside her Spatial Magic. *'Curses:' Can chant curses onto an opponent. The effects of these vary but usually end up with their stats being reduced, them feeling sick, or even rarely instant death. She has no control over these effects. *'Power Nullification:' By pointing her staff at an enemy she is capable of nulling their elemental abilities such as fire, water, earth, ice, etc. This also negates any statistics enhancing abilities that are currently on the target. *'Sealing:' Tempora can easily seal away small threats, however when dealing with comparable threats it requires an excess amount of mana to be used and for her to fall unconscious. Trivia *Tempora's favorite drink is whiskey, and she has a very high alcohol tolerance *Tempora was made before Another World's Guidance was a verse, I just so happened to fit her into the verse as one of the main characters *Tempora was first thought of in the shower *Whether Tempora's claims are true or false is left up to interpretation Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sabrina (Puella Magi Adfligo Systema) Sabrina's Profile (Speed was equalized and 7-B versions were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Adults Category:Goddesses Category:Weapon Users Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Body Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Water Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Air Users Category:Life Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Animal Users Category:Curse Users Category:Poison Users Category:Death Users Category:Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Protagonists Category:Another World's Guidance